fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa is a spin-off series created by Pingy Animatronic, it serves as a spin-off to both Love Live!: School Idol Project and FanonLand: Animated Series. Summary This series focuses on Nico Yazawa going on her adventures, but her adventures do not go the way it is. Characters The list of the characters. The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters *Pingy Animatronic *Igor the Mii *Cody (Good Version) *Cody (Bad Version) *Cirno *Mario *Tewi Inaba *Azusa Nakano *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Theme Song *The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Theme Song Episodes Season 1 #Nico's Nintendo 3DS!: Everyone in the μ's has a Nintendo 3DS except Nico, much to Nico's jealousy, everyone in the group laughs at Nico for not having a Nintendo 3DS. #Nico's Day Off!: Nico decides to skip school and get a day off, but soon gets in trouble with her mother. #Nico goes to Summer School: Much to Nico's shock, Nico gets sent to summer school for forgetting to do homework. #Lunchtime!!!: Everyone in the μ's except Nico has their own lunch, when they go for a bathroom break, Nico decides to eat their lunch! #Nico gets Expelled!!!!: Nico gets blamed by an unsuspecting villain, which causes her to get expelled. #Nico gets sent to Military School!: After Nico's misbehavior, her mother decides to send her to military school, much to Nico's shock. #Nico VS Maki!: When Nico and Maki couldn't share a single rice ball, it causes them to go on a full-scale fight. #Nico's Credit Card!: Nico finds a discarded credit card, and begins using it over again for stuff she wants. #Nico gets a Babysitter!!!: The μ's decided to get a babysitter for Nico Yazawa when she wasn't responsible for being alone in the house, due to Nico screwing up while alone in the house. #Nico's Bad Luck: Nico accidentally throws a ball to the mirror, which causes her to get bad luck. Season 2 #Wheel of Fortune!: Nico decides to go into a game show called "Wheel of Fortune" to get more money, but fails terribly. #Nico VS Pokemon GO!: Nico finds a rare Pokemon outside Otonokizaka High School, but it keeps escaping and it frustrates Nico. #Private Eye Nico: Nico decides to be a detective in Otonokizaka High School to discover a murder trial. #Testing Day!!!: Nico hasn't prepared for testing day! So the μ's decide to educate Nico so she wouldn't flunk her test. #Nico VS Super Smash Bros!: Nico gets sent to a match while she was playing SSB4, and she must beat it before she perishes! #Dodgeball Expert!: After Nico fails dodgeball multiple times, she decides to get revenge. #Axed by Multiplication: After getting grounded by her mother for flunking on her math test, Nico decides to fake sick and get a day off! #Nico's Comedian Acts: Nico tells jokes to everyone in front of her at the stage, but no one else took her jokes too seriously. #Babysitter: Nico babysits Cocoa, Cocoro, and Cotaro while her mother is gone grocery shopping. #Nico's Worst Halloween: All the μ's got candy for halloween except Nico, who keeps getting rocks for halloween. Season 3 #The Guard: Maki puts Nico in charge of guarding Maki's house. #Nicoka Kousaka: After Nico double dared Honoka to roll down the stairs like a ball and broke her legs, Nico decides to be the replacement of Honoka. #The Talent Show: Nico decides to sign up for a talent show, but soon fails terribly. #Nico Gone Wild!: When Cotaro accidentally saw Nico trying to sneak out of the window from her room to go to E3 2016, she gets grounded by her mother, and she decides to sneak out without being noticed. #Nico goes to the Mall: The μ's especially Nico decides to have a trip to the Mall. #Donation Day!: When Nico's Mother donates Nico's toys in her room, much to her dismay, she must bring back her toys back from the orphanage! #Nico the Queen!: Nico unintentionally becomes queen of Otonokizaka High School, but she keeps abusing her powers as queen! so the μ's must find a way to impeach Nico as queen. #Nico's Drivers License!: After being told to drive on her own, Nico decides to go to Driving School to get a Drivers License, but she can't get the license and she fails terribly. #Switching Bodies: Nico and Honoka noticed that they switched bodies with their brains! The μ's must find a way to get their old bodies back! #Nico's Wii U!: Everyone in the μ's except Nico has a Wii U! This causes Nico to be made fun of by the μ's. Season 4 #Who Framed Nico Yazawa?: A criminal frames Nico, which results to Nico to be sent to jail. #Nico's Pizza!: Nico decides to call Pizza Hut for a Pizza delivery, but when it takes too long, Nico waits impatiently. #I Scream for Ice Cream!: The μ's decide to go to an Ice Cream shop for a party, but the Ice Cream owner doesn't have any Ice Cream anymore for Nico when the μ's ate all of the Ice Cream. #Hatsune Miku Live Concert!: The μ's get tickets for the Hatsune Miku Live Concert except Nico, who is forced to stay inside of her house. #Nico goes to the Movies!: The μ's decide to go to the movies, everyone wants to see Finding Dory except Nico, who wanted to see Deadpool, an R Rated movie. #Evil Twin?!: Dark Star has released Dark Nico, and he orders her to bully everyone at Otonokizaka High School and frame Nico for it! #A Tale of Two Nico's: Nico and Azusa bump into each other, and becomes friends quickly #Noire Yazawa?: Nico decides to skip school and hires Noire and disguises her as Nico, to fool the μ's #Nico to the Future!: Nico suddenly finds a time traveling skateboard, but she gets teleported to the future! #The Three Look-alikes: Nico, Noire, and Azusa decides to go to Otonokizaka High School, but the μ's think they resemble Nico. Season 5 #Nico goes to the Movies again!: The μ's once again decide to go to the movies, everyone wants to see Zootopia except Nico, who wanted to see Sausage Party instead. #Stupid Sushi Madness!: Nico accidentally serves Stupid Sushi in the cafeteria in Otonokizaka High School, which results the students to become stupid. #Sounds of Sorrow: Nico has a bad past of being bullied by other people in school, which results her to paranoid. #I Want That Toy!!!: Nico gets accused of stealing when she bought her stuffed teddy bear with her at the new toy store #Japan Festival!: The μ's goes to the Japan Festival. #Werewolf Nico: Nico gets cursed by the full moon for her abrasive personality! #Prank Call Madness!: Nico decides to make prank phone calls, which annoys the neighborhood. #Nico's Special Easter: The μ's are gonna go for a easter egg hunt! Each of the members except Nico has their own easter eggs, much to Nico's dismay. #Presidential Election: Nico and Honoka compete for Student Council President Election. #Field Trip!: Otonokizaka High School students are going on a field trip to Tokyo Disneyland! Season 6 #Nico on Ice!: Honoka decides to give Nico ice skating lessons. #Over the Sea!: The μ's decide to cruise over the ocean with a boat, but storm rages and Nico must save them before it's too late! #The Computer Virus!: Nico accidentally releases a virus on Umi Sonoda's laptop! #Comic Con 2016: The μ's cosplay and they head for Comic Con 2016 #Amnesia: When Nico suddenly hits her head on the wall, she develops amnesia and cannot remember any people in the past. #Charity: Nico decides to give money for charity. #Jobs of Anarchy!: When Nico couldn't be paid a single penny, she decides to have Multiple jobs. #Invasion of the Nicos!: Nico accidentally messed with the cloning machine Pingy Animatronic made, and there are clones of Nico invading Otonokizaka High School!!! #Trapped in Otonokizaka High School: Nico accidentally gets left behind in Otonokizaka High School and is locked inside during nighttime! #Fangs of Horror!: After being bitten by a vampire bat, it results Nico to become a vampire! Season 7 #Sleepover at Honoka's!: Nico is invited to a sleepover at Honoka's! #Cotaro's Birthday!: Today is Cotaro's birthday! But suddenly, Nico wasn't excited for her little brother's birthday. #Cooking with Nico: Nico decides to cook dinner for the μ's. #Misfortune Cookie: The μ's each get a good luck from their fortune cookies except Nico! which she has a bad luck from her fortune cookie, so she decides to switch fortunes with Honoka, which causes her to get bad luck. #Nico's Nightmare: Nico gets a nightmare! Which causes her to sleep at the other μ's houses! #Do Not Eat!!!: Eli decides to put her own special slice of chocolate cake in the refrigerator and puts a paper that says "Do Not Eat Nico!", however, Nico becomes too obsessed with the cake and attempts to take one bite out of it. #Nico the Maid!: Nico decides to work as a maid and clean Umi's house! #Kotori's Birthday!: The μ's celebrate Kotori's birthday except Nico. #Nico's Teddy Bear: Nico has brought her own teddy bear to Otonokizaka High School, the μ's must claim to Nico that she is too old for dolls! #The Dollar: Nico finds a discarded $100 on the ground, she picks it up and uses it. Season 8 #Nico's Thanksgiving!: Nico accidentally ruins the family turkey, so she must buy a new one before anyone finds out! #Nico goes to the Water Park!: The μ's decide to go to the FanonTown Water Park to try out the biggest water slide called "The Typhoon!!!", however, Nico doesnt want to go there, resulting the μ's by calling her a coward. #Camp!: The μ's decide to go camping, when Nico heard a scary story about a bat king Antasma during the campfire, she becomes sleepless and paranoid about Antasma. #Nico's Worst Birthday: Nico decides to make her own birthday party, but her birthday doesnt turn out to be good. #Darkness Strikes!: Dark Star has released the Dark version of the μ's! So the μ's must defeat them! #Nico's Worst Christmas: Nico gets coals from Santa! So it's up to her to change her ways! #Nico gets Replaced!!!: When the μ's are tired of Nico's abrasive behavior of getting attention and fame, the μ's decide to replace her with another member! #Man Up, Nico!!!: After being bullied by several students, Nico beats them up for good, The μ's must take her to a meditation class! #Suspended!!!: Nico gets suspended for pulling a prank on Principal Minami, at first, everything was exciting without school, but Nico grew bored and she wants to get back at school! #Stupidness Strikes!!!: After being grounded by her own Mother, Nico decides to feed her a stupid sushi. Season 9 #Nico visits Sakuragaoka High School: Nico decides to visit Sakuragaoka High School, where HTT goes to. #Arcade of Doom!!!: Nico finds a new 3DS, but it costs 100,00,00 tickets! So Nico must win at every arcade games, especially the Laser Tag! #Nico's Pet!!!: The μ's have a pet except Nico, however, Nico decides to go to the pet shop and adopt a puppy! #Nico gets Detention!: After swearing in class, Nico recieves detention! However, she attempts to escape. #Bowling for Dummies: Nico couldn't get a single strike! So she decides to cheat in the Bowling Alley! #The Thing that ate Nico's Brain: Nico gets a Zombie head who is munching onto Nico's head, which causes her to turn into a Zombie! Honoka and her friends must find the cure! #Internet Trolling: Nico decides to make an account on ROBLOX, but soon internet trolls! #Nico Does Gambling: Nico decides to gambling at the elegant casino and resort, but the μ's try to remind Nico that Gamling is illegal. #Invasion of the Idol Snatchers: Nico accidentally released the alien species from an alien prison, which are they called Idol Snatchers. #Nico visits Lastation: Nico visits Lastation. Season 10 #Nico goes to the Play!: Much to Nico's dismay, Nico decides to go to Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro's play in school. #Nico's Boyfriend Problems!: Nico decides to get a boyfriend, but due to her hatebase, no one wants to go out with Nico. #Maki's Party!: The μ's decide to have a Dinner Party at Maki Nishikino's House, each of the μ's gets rice for dinner, except Nico, who is forced to eat Brussel Sprouts. #Nico Runs Away: After getting grounded by her mother, Nico decides to run away, but soon gets kidnapped. #Copycat!: Nico copies Honoka, which annoys Honoka. #Don't Take Me Out to the Ball Game!: Nico is scared of playing baseball, so the μ's teach her how to play baseball! #Nico Yazawa Meets her Match!: A new student is introduced in Otonokizaka High School, and does better things than Nico, much to Nico's jealousy, she plans to get rid of the new student. #Oompah Loompah!: Nico and Maki compete with each other in a Tuba war. #Nico's Final Hours Part I: Nico brutally injuries Honoka and Eli, which results in Principal Minami to expell Nico from the school permanently, but as soon Nico leaves the school, Nico invades Sakuragaoka High School and invades the Light Music Club, and Nico attacks Yui Hirasawa, which results in Nico to be wanted by the police. #Nico's Final Hours Part II: (Series Finale) Nico is caught by the police, and at the trial, she is considered guilty and she will be executed in 4 hours. After Nico is executed, the people who hated her celebrate her death. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pingy Animatronic's Projects